Leukotrienes produced from arachidonic acid by the action of 5-lipoxygenase, and prostaglandins produced therefrom by the action of cyclooxygenase are considered to eminently participate in the development of allergic asthma, allergic rhinitis, inflammations or the like. Consequently it is desired to inhibit both 5-lipoxygenase and cyclooxygenase in order to effectively and accurately suppress various allergic diseases, inflammations and the like. Thus the development of medicaments capable of potently inhibiting these enzymes is ardently desired.